Idasam
|Race = Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) |FamConnect = Idasa (son) Ikose (son) }} Idasam is the mother of her two sons, Idasa and Ikose. Appearance She is a large woman with orange-red hair. Personality Idasam is an obnoxious and arrogant woman who believed her sons could defeat both Trunks and Goten, judging their strength based on appearance and age. She found Bulma to be rude despite her behavior being in response to Idasam's own obnoxious and condescending attitude. She was also willing to physically assault Bulma, only to be knocked out by Chi-Chi. However, this along with her sons' defeat in the Junior Division, lead her to be vindictive against Goten and Trunks to the point where she took it upon herself to contact Babidi to inform him of Trunks' address in West City (which is where Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and her parents live) which put not only the lives of Bulma's parents at risk, but also the entire population of West City. Her obnoxious personality was too much even for Babidi, despite benefiting from the information she helpfully provided him in an attempt to get revenge on Goten and Trunks. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Idasam attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, in which her two sons are contestants in the Junior Division. When she sees that Idasa is about to fight Trunks, she makes an arrogant and contemptuous remark by saying that Trunks would not even warm Idasa up (due to age difference), making Bulma loudly rooting for her son Trunks to break Idasa's face. This makes the mother remark how rude she is at which Bulma stick out her tongue to her. After witnessing Trunks as he succeeds in defeating Idasa, the mother goes wide in shock. Hoping that her younger son Ikose can avenge his family honor, she roots him on as he is about to face off against Goten, at which his mother Chi-Chi roots Goten on to really teach him a lesson. Bulma makes a sarcastic remark about another idiot kid entering the ring and it being the brother of that first idiot kid that was defeated by Trunks, at which the mother growls angrily that a miracle will not happen twice. But after Ikose is defeated, Bulma laughes in her face and, in a furious rage, the woman proceeds to attack Bulma, only to get knocked out by a punch from Chi-Chi, who then proclaims that she was the one who taught Goten how to fight. In the anime, she is responsible for telling Babidi about Goten and Trunks, as well as Trunks' address in West City. She was presumably killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack and was revived along with the rest of the Earthlings by the Dragon Balls. Video Game Appearances Idasam appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, with only her eldest son Idasa featured in the game. She has the same role as in the manga/anime: she attends the 25 World Martial Arts Tournament, and later tells Babidi that Trunks lives at the Capsule Corporation. During her speech, she also reveals that she is the head of the PTA at her son's school. She makes a cameo in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, where she can be seen as a member of the audience on the World Tournament stage. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiroko Emori (DBZ), Kimiko Saito (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Cathy Weseluck **Funimation dub: Stephanie Nadolny (DBZ), Jamie Marchi (DBZ Kai) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Isaura Gomes (DBZ), Mirna Rodrigues (DBZ Kai) Gallery 196 20120224-17021232.jpg 197 20120224-19222655.jpg Budokai 2 Mother.png|Texture for various World Tournament audience members in Budokai 2, including Idasam Trivia *It is unclear if she was actually revived or not as given that her actions put countless innocent lives at risk just for the sake of getting back at Goten and Trunks (as well as their mothers whom she herself presumably despised as well due to their hostile interactions with her due to her obnoxious behavior). However it all depends on whether she was considered an evil enough person for Porunga not to revive her, though it should be noted other far more evil people were also revived in the anime like Frog Ginyu, Barry Kahn, and Pit Bull Pete. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Mothers Category:DBZ Characters